


Just a Moment's Rest

by PolarGrizz47



Series: A Werewolf and a Culebra Walk Out Of a Bar... [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bloodplay, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth enjoys a sleepy morning as they wait for night to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited!

There was something about fresh air that made Seth sigh in relief. It was foolish to think that the air in prison wasn’t fresh, that their outside and caged playground was just as contaminated as the inside; but as Seth leans on the banister of the old deck, enjoying his cigarette, it all makes sense.

Prison reeked of depression, rage and longing.

Out here, with the sun in his hair and on his skin, Seth feels alive. He feels the blood pumping through his veins healthily and he is reminded of his strength. He was in his youth, but Seth realizes that he’s on the tail-end of his prime, and he loves it.

It’s not like he was going to lose his strength, not now. Not ever.

Sucking in another sweet breath of the cigarette, Seth let’s his dark eyes turn into the open doorway, taking in the pathetic room they’d bought on a whim. They could’ve kept driving, could’ve moved across the dusty scenery at lightning speeds and avoided all sorts of people.

But Seth had found himself gravitating towards the tiny town, and had pulled up to the motel at two in the morning. They could’ve covered more ground, but as he peers into the room and watches Richie sprawled out neatly under the thin covers, the man was glad for the rest.

He didn’t want to miss out on moments like these, quiet moments that he’d cling onto stubbornly – even when he felt Richie slipping away like cooling tar between his fingertips. A gradual and terrifying downward spiral.

Although Richie promises that things are getting clearer. He’s starting to feel better, ever since Santanico had left them standing outside of the Titty Twister. He’s no longer tormented by her whispers and visions of monsters and demons.

Seth had his doubts, but he’d stick by Richie’s side, through thick and thin. Even if they still had rangers hunting their tracks and a trunkful of unused money. They were hesitant to re-enter Mexico, but as the cops start to breathe down their necks, the Gecko’s realize they have little choice.

Frowning, Seth crosses back inside, closing the door and sealing off the early morning light. He had to make sure Richie had minimal light exposure; he hated watching his brother’s skin peel and burn – even if Richie’s body would heal far more quickly than normal. It wasn’t a sight the wolf was fond of, despite his younger brother’s morbid curiosity of their varying predicaments.

Shaking his head before he stubbing the cigarette out in a leftover beer can, Seth allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He makes sure the door is locked before sliding back into the bed, the queen sized offered plenty of room, but he’d always had a habit of resting close to Richie.

The feeling of the younger man’s body always put him at ease, quelled a childish fear of being alone. He felt separated, for a while. His change had left Richie behind in the dust, his body morphing in both mind and power. Seth used to be scared, worried about his own slipping control every time somebody shoved him or his brother away, a fiery rage crackling under his skin.

He never wanted to hurt Richie, or let any harm come to Richie.

But with his brother’s gun-trigger attitude, it was becoming harder and harder to help him.

“Hey,” Seth muses, trying to will those thoughts away as he slides up behind Richie and carefully slips his arms around the length of the younger man’s body. “Richie, you up, buddy?”

“I don’t sleep.” The answer came far too quickly, but his voice was muffled by the pillow. “Not like I used to,” Richie supplies when he feels the wolf’s hammering heartrate spike against his back.

Silence stretches on and Seth is again reminded that he and Richie were different, yet still equals. They had gained power, senses and a whole list of problems. Sunlight, for one, could be just as deadly as a full moon. Richie was a culebra now, and he was able to withstand a lot more than a human, which Seth was thankful for.

He wasn’t so fond of the chillness of his brother’s body or the lack of normal respiration and heartrate, but Richie was still by his side. He still smelt like normal, diluted, but the faint, woodsy smell was still there – underneath all the blood and fear, it was still there.

“What time is it?” Richie asks, shifting somewhat, but stilling when Seth grumbled and tightened his hold. Dark eyes peer at the clock on the wall, easily reading the dusty numbers.

“Ten-thirty.” Seth answers, pressing his nose into the nape of Richie’s neck and folding his brother’s body closer to his own.

“A.M.?” The whine that slipped from Richie’s mouth made a low rumble fall between Seth’s lips before he kissed the cool skin of Richie’s neck. “What are we going to do all day?”

“Sleep.” Seth soothed, voice vibrating along the length of Richie’s throat as he mumbled. Before the culebra even had the chance to respond, Seth continued, “Don’t try to tell me you don’t sleep. You didn’t even stir when I left to buy a pack of cigarettes.”

Richie pouts in silence, and Seth coaxes the explanation out of him with a few more well placed kisses, gradually starting to shift into nibbles. “It’s not really a sleep.” Richie finally confesses, eyes still closed and hands fisting the material of the old pillow. “I can’t explain it -”

“You don’t have to, okay?” Seth murmurs, pressing his teeth into the smooth skin in a mock, playful bite. “But I’m here. I’m right here.”

The wolf doesn’t resist as Richie turns around to press his face into Seth’s shoulder, silently settling closer and enjoying the warmth radiating off the elder’s body, even if he doesn’t feel quite so cold anymore.

Running his fingers through the soft hair atop Richie’s head, Seth places a kiss on the cool forehead, listening to Richie’s automatic breathing throughout the lazy morning.

They only stirred around nightfall, Seth cleaning out the dusty gas station of all its chips and jerky while Richie dragged his dinner kicking and screaming into the bathroom. The wolf stood by the door, casually making sure nobody else would pull up as he listened to the sickening sounds of Richie feasting on the cashier’s gurgling cries.

When Richie comes out, only his mouth smeared with blood, Seth feels a primal longing towards him. The scent of blood and the warm glow that takes hold of Richie’s features stirs something savage inside of the wolf, and Seth pulls Richie closer by the lapels of the sturdy suit to claim his mouth in a harsh kiss.

His tongue catches on the edge of Richie’s extended fangs, and he savors the taste of blood mingling between them. Richie makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, pausing only for a moment before surging forward into the kiss.

Growling, Seth shoves him back into the row of candies, making the stand shake as he holds the culebra there possessively. “Richie,” Seth breaths, pressing a messy kiss against the man’s cheek as he pulls back to examine his handiwork.

Eyes flicker to gold at the sight of a small, faded blush covering Richie’s bloodied features and a deadly glint in his brother’s normally dull eyes. Seth adjusts Richie’s jacket fondly before nodding his head and gathering a few waters for the road. “Let’s get going,” Seth growls playfully, clapping Richie on the shoulder as they move out the door and into the new car.

He’d let Richie pick this one, within reason. It wasn’t like the old classic they’d wrecked, but it was still something that could hold its own. The charcoal GT glinted the mustang’s symbol on the grill, and Seth patted the hood fondly – it was much better than Richie’s first choice, because he’d be damned if he got pulled over in a _minivan_.

Folding themselves into the tinted cab, Seth reeves the engine and leaves the nameless town in the dust with only a few ripped sheets and a gutted body as evidence.

Richie smirks quietly in the passenger seat, watching the dark scenery fly by as he runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth, swearing he can still taste the wolf there. Watching the younger Gecko’s lips quirk up from the corner of his eye made a large, satisfied grin spread over Seth’s features as he downshifted to make a turn.

Within two days, they’d be in Mexico.

Life was good, and nothing could stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Still warming up to these two brother's personalities and such. :|  
> I don't really know if that last part counts as bloodplay buuuttt, Yeah.
> 
> I plan to add Kate and Santanico later on... >:]
> 
> Would love to hear feedback. :O


End file.
